Lovely
by SprayPaintzz
Summary: AU "Is she your girlfriend?" The old man asked. "We're not fond of labels." He replied. "She's lovely." said the old man. The corner of Sasuke's lips twitched upward, forcing a sliver of a smile onto his face. "She is."


**SP/n:** Hiiiii. Ops, accidentally uploaded this on my old FF account. Anywaaay...

I apologize for any wrong:  
**spellings,**  
punctuations,  
_and sense. :D_

**d i s c l a i m e r :  
**SprayPaintzz, doesn't own Naruto,  
nor its' characters.  
Thankyou. :)

* * *

.

.

**Lovely**

.

.

"Hey, Sakura, wanna get a bite later?" A boy orange hair asked, leaning against the fence, trying to get closer to the girl sitting on the bleachers on the other side of the fence. "Maybe you could help me with my homework or something." He winked suggestively.

Said pastel-haired girl looked up from her book and looked at the boy. There was a slight glimmer in her eyes before she flashed him a toothless smile. She pointed at something behind the boy causing him to look back. He paled when he did.

Looming dangerously over him was the 5'8" tall Uchiha Sasuke, a soccer ball tucked between his hip and arm.

"H-Hey, Sasuke."

The orange-haired boy only received a grunt from the Uchiha.

Sasuke looked up at Sakura's smiling face. "Coach extended practice for one more hour."

"I can wait." Sakura replied.

." Sasuke looked back at the boy. "Why are you still here?" He asked monotonously, but with a hint of spite.

"R-Right. I-I was just g-going." And he ran off, stumbling in the process.

Sakura watched as the boy sped away, a slight smile on her face. She turned back to Sasuke. "Oh my knight in shining braces." She laughed.

Sasuke could only roll his eyes as he unconsciously ran his tongue over his wire covered teeth. Ever since two weeks ago when his parents paid some freak-o who dared call himself a dentist to fence his teeth, his not-girlfriend, Sakura, never stopped the name calling.

He had pink O-rings for this month.

"Go on and practice, you metal faced striker." She laughed again.

Sasuke rolled his eyes again. Making his way towards his team, but not before giving Sakura a little threat. "Yeah, and when a ball comes whizzing towards you I'll laugh my ass off."

But then Sakura was the better one at insults.

"Grow an ass first." She laughed again.

.

.

_:::_

.

.

"Are you sure you want to eat that broccoli?"

"Yes, Sakura, I need to build up on all the protein for our game."

Sakura made a face. "Then only eat the meat, the broccoli might get stuck between your braces."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Protein only isn't good, you need balance."

Slowly, Sakura nodded. "…Right."

Minutes later Sasuke wanted to smack Sakura upside in the head along with that mischievous little smile on her cute little impish face. His face was set in a frown as he used his tongue to take out the little bits of broccoli that had wedged themselves between his braces.

"Mm-hmm…" Sakura hummed.

"Shut up." Sasuke grunted.

Sakura shook her head playfully and reached into her satchel. She pulled out a mirror and a toothpick that had a bow of floss on the other end. She handed it to Sasuke who took it rashly.

"Thanks…" The Uchiha muttered as he started to clean his braces.

"Stubbornly clinging to one's opinion is the best proof of stupidity." Sakura said, quoting some French philosopher that Sasuke could not give a damn about.

Sasuke growled as one piece refused to cooperate.

.

.

_:::_

.

.

Sasuke grunted in annoyance.

"Of course you have to go through this every year." Sakura said fixing the collar of his soccer uniform.

Every year the schools' varsity soccer team had a little pictorial. And every year Sasuke scowled like the Grinch. Maybe he was gonna scowl extra today because of his stupid braces. Why couldn't those stupid metal fences wait until summer.

"Come on Sasuke, you're pretty when you smile." He scowled further. She smiled.

They stood under the shade of a tree as they waited for the 'pictorial' to start. Sasuke scoffed at his other teammates on the other side of the field as some of them groomed themselves as if they were attending some fancy schmancy gala. When in reality they'd be asked to do some action shots, not really that glamorous if you asked him.

He was brought back to the world when he felt Sakura's hands slide down from his collar to his hand— her right in his left, her left at her side. She gave a warm smile, he knew it was just a smile for no reason (because she was like that) but he felt a sense of security. He couldn't help but give a smile as well. He squeezed her hand before leaning down to give a chaste kiss on her lips.

"Uchiha! To the field!" they heard his coach yell.

Sasuke ran towards his team who started arranging themselves on the center of the field, as he ran toward them he saw the elderly photographer already smiling at him. He was confused at what he was supposed to do. Should he ignore him? Or should he smile back? He really didn't want to smile back (a reason was because of his braces) but then he remembered how his mother would scold him about showing respect to elders. So he settled for a small, 'Good afternoon, sir.'

"Is she your girlfriend?" The old man asked, smiling at the Uchiha.

Sasuke briefly looked over his shoulder to see Sakura sitting under the tree with a book in her hands. He turned back to the old man with a smirk. "We're not fond of labels." He replied.

"She's lovely." The photographer remarked.

The corner of Sasuke's lips twitched upward, forcing a sliver of a smile onto his face.

"She is."

.

.

Halfway through their pictorial they were asked to take a 5-minute break. Those who already had their action shots done went for water breaks while those who haven't were practicing their 'signature move'. Sasuke could care less about his 'signature move' and decided to flop down next to Sakura.

As soon as he flopped down Sakura made a face. "Eew, you stink like a boy." She whined playfully, covering her nose. The Uchiha only rolled his eyes. He reached over Sakura and her book to retrieve a water bottle from his bag.

"So, have you thought of a cool signature move?" Sakura asked playfully.

Sasuke scoffed. "Puh-leez."

Sakura looked at her watch and saw that it was almost 4:30PM. The blunt close of her book made Sasuke turn his head to her.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked.

"I promised to meet Hinata at the mall today." Sakura said, stuffing her book in her bag. Carefully, she stood up, fearing that she might flash her underwear at Sasuke's team.

Sasuke looked up at her. "I can take you."

Sakura shook her head. "It's okay. Your future modeling career might be at stake here." She joked.

"Right." Sasuke scoffed. He stood up and slung his soccer bag over his right shoulder and held Sakura's hand in his left. "I'll walk you to the fence."

"Aww, brace face is such a romantic sometimes." Sakura cooed.

As they walked across the field Sakura earned a few friendly goodbyes from Sasuke's team. She politely waved back in acknowledgement, the urge to laugh was strong when she felt Sasuke unconsciously get closer.

"Be careful with your braces, okay?" Sakura said, a hand on Sasuke's cheek. A laugh threatening to emit from her mouth seeing Sasuke's annoyed expression at the mention of his metal fences.

"I get the feeling you like my braces more." Sasuke grunted.

"Maybe." Sakura said playfully.

"Break's over! Back to the field!" They heard the coach yell out followed by an ear piercing screech of his whistle.

"Take some sexy picture okay?" Sakura said with amusement.

"I'll call you when we finish." Sasuke said, eyeing Sakura's lips unconsciously.

An amused smile made it to Sakura's lips before pulling Sasuke in for a chaste goodbye kiss.

"Bye."

.

.

_:::_

.

.

Seven years later

A little shriek and dull thump from upstairs alerted Sasuke who was in the living room cleaning. "Sakura?" he called out, but seconds passed and he had yet to receive an answer. He climbed up the stairs briskly, taking two steps at a time. "Sakura?" He called again, his heart started to settle when he saw Sakura on her fours collecting all the cluttered books. Judging by the wrinkled and torn box at the side, he assumed Sakura tried to stuff all the books in and tried to carry everything.

Sasuke sighed. "Why do you even try?" He said as he helped her collect all the fallen books. She only smiled sheepishly in return.

Then a particular red hard bound book with intricate gold details along with an etched in _Uchiha Sasuke_ in gold writing at the bottom right caught her eye. She sat Indian-style and took the book to her lap.

"Hey Sasuke, it's our high school yearbook." She said in glee. "Wow, it still looks brand new!"

Sasuke sat next to her and absentmindedly traced over his name. "Never opened it."

Sakura looked at him incredulously. "_Ever_? Since _high school_?" She cried. Sasuke only shook his head. "Well, mark this day 'cause today will be your yearbook's inauguration ceremony."

Sasuke scoffed. "Inauguration as what?"

"As an open book, silly!" She placed the book on Sasuke's lap and giddily clapped her hands. "C'mon open it!"

"You open it."

"Just do it Sasuke." Sakura deadpanned.

"That's what she said." Sasuke smirked as he flipped open the cover. "Ta-da." He said in that oh so very Uchiha enthusiastic tone.

"Yey!" Sakura clapped and took the book in her lap again. Slowly she flipped through the pages with that stupid smile on her face. Sasuke could only laugh.

Sakura went on and blabbed about what this person was doing, what that person wasn't doing, who got who pregnant and everything in between. Sasuke listened in amusement with a tiny sliver of a smile on his mouth. Sakura even commented on how ugly her make-up was done on their prom night, where in old cliché fashion, they were awarded prom King and Queen, but she loved her dress nonetheless.

Flipping on they found they were at the 'School Clubs' section. "Ooh! Sasuke! Your varsity shots!" Sakura squealed, pointing to the half a page space where the team captain was privileged with. "Wow, this is a pretty cool shot."

The camera was angled opposite to where Sasuke was angled in as he was on the move to do a mid-air side kick, the soccer ball completely out of frame. Sasuke's face was contorted to a serious expression, though still handsome. His hair was on a completely different level of a chicken-butt as it fanned everywhere. Eyes look focused and determined as if he was really playing instead of just posing. His mouth was slightly open giving the perfect photo op of seeing Sasuke's braces.

"Aah~" Sakura squealed. "Your braces!"

Sasuke could only groan. He was seriously dreading this.

"Oh my… so cute! Sasuke, get braces again!"

Sasuke glared. "Fuck no." Sakura laughed at his expression. "Okay, I get it. Next page." Sasuke growled flipping the page furiously.

They continued to flip until they reached the end. Though it wasn't really the end as there was an envelope where there was a messy scribble of _Uchiha-san_ written on and taped on the inside of the back cover.

"What's this? I don't remember having one like this." Sakura asked.

"I don't know." Sasuke responded taking it out. He slid out the contents and he couldn't help that small twitch of a smile making its' way on his lips. Sakura raised her brow at Sasuke's reaction.

"What is it?"

Sasuke handed it over and Sakura smiled in nostalgia. "Aaww…"

It was taken on the same day as when Sasuke had his varsity pictorial. In the background, the sun was shining bright and the skies were bluer than blue. While in the foreground, Sasuke had his arm and bag slung over his shoulder while his other hand held onto Sakura. He was slightly angled down as both he and Sakura were going in for a kiss, but never actually touched. Eyes locked onto each other with smiles on both their faces.

"There's something on the back." Sasuke said.

Turning the picture over, they read it quick and both couldn't help but laugh.

_I know you said you aren't fond _

_of labels but this is just too lovely._

_Propose to her, son._

Sasuke smirked and thought back to the old man. He looked down as he saw the diamond ring on Sakura's hand gleam enthusiastically.

_Sure thing, old man._

.

.

**Lovely**

.

.

* * *

**SP/n:** Byeeeee.


End file.
